The present invention relates, in general, to lighting devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an improved lamp, having a pyramidal reflecting piece, that reduces glare and provides a high quality of illumination.
Illumination systems for lighting a workstation are known. Such systems are typically referred to as task lights or task lamps. U.S. Pat. No. 4,414,609 to Shemitz, for example, discloses a previously proposed task lamp.
Generally, task lighting should have the qualities, or produce the effects, listed below:
(a) uniformly illuminate the worksurface; PA1 (b) reduce glare, both on the worksurface and in a user's eyes; PA1 (c) permit the light level to be adjusted to correspond to the task being performed by the particular user; PA1 (d) maximize seeability and comfort; PA1 (e) minimize eyestrain, fatigue, headaches, etc.; and PA1 (f) minimize veiling reflections and shadows. However, designing a task lamp that has the qualities and produces the effects listed above is difficult. In practice, many design trade-offs must be made in order to manufacture an acceptable product. Moreover, designing a task lamp with these characteristics that is also simply and easily fabricated, and therefore inexpensive, is very difficult.
Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive task lamp that has the features identified above.